List of Zootopia: The Series episodes
These are the episodes for the television series, Zootopia: The Series. The series will have 6 seasons, with a total of 156 episodes. Episodes Pilot *Zootopia - When optimistic Officer Judy Hopps moves to Zootopia, she discovers that being the first bunny on a police force of big, tough animals isn’t so easy. Determined to prove herself, she jumps at the opportunity to crack a case, even if it means partnering with a scam-artist fox named Nick Wilde, to solve the mystery. They have less than 48 hours to find a missing mammal. Season 1 #Back in Action - Judy and Nick must find a lost car in the pilot episode of the series. #Busted - When a DVD thief ransacks Zootopia's stores, Judy and Nick must thwart him. #Trouble on The Train Tracks - When Flash's car gets stuck on railroad tracks, Judy and Nick must prevent anything from happening to him. Though Flash makes things difficult. #To Flash or Not to Flash - Flash suddenly becomes fast. Really, really, really fast. #Orange Juice Disaster - When all of the orange juice in Zootopia goes missing, Judy must find the culprit. #The Help of a Panther - Nick and Judy begin having trouble finding a missing mammal in the Rainforest District they seek the help of Manchas who shares his past with the missing mammal. #Locked Away - When Cheif Bogo and Clawhauser get locked in a frozen vault, Nick and Judy must figure out how to get them out before they freeze to death. #Opposite Day - Judy makes a bet with Nick to act the opposite of how she normally acts. #The Birthday Get Together - Nick and Judy decide to throw a party for one of the ZPD officers. #Judy and Nick Underseas - Bogo sends Judy and Nick to an Atlantis type city for a new case. #Zootopia Over Yonder - Judy and Nick meet Wander who has accidently traveled from his dimension to Zootopia's. But he's not the only one. #ZooTales - - After sending Yonder back to his world Judy and Nick try to find the ducks and bring them back to the DuckTales world. #Backstage Passes - Judy and Nick get backstage passes for a Gazelle concert but are stolen by thieves. #Bogo Transformation - Bogo is magically transformed into a baby and let loose in Zootopia. #Car Chases - Judy and Nick get themselves involved in a high-speed car chase. #A Gift from the Heart - It's Judy's birthday and she's really excited, but she believes Nick forgot about it because he didn't get her a present. Turns out she was actually wrong. #Bellwether's Revenge - Bellwether escapes from prison and plans to kidnap the new mayor of Zootopia so she can draw Judy and Nick to her whereabouts. #A Time Machine - Judy and Nick discover a time machine and go back to the origins of Zootopia. #Locked in Heat - Nick and Judy get locked in a boiler room, with the heat immensely high, and Clawhauser has to try to figure out how to get them out of it. #Better - Clawhauser tries to make himself a better officer, this proves difficult when donuts get in the way. #The Promise of Poison - Nick gets poisoned after eating blueberries from the Hopps farm, and Judy must figure out what kind of blueberry he ate and how to cure him. #The Crowd Goes Wilde - After Judy eats many sweets and candy it is revealed she has an extreme sugar high and Nick tries to stop her from causing mayhem at a Gazelle concert. #Speed Culprit - After Nick is injured finding a speeding culprit, Judy takes matters into her own paws. #Movie Night - Nick takes Judy to the movies as a friendly gesture, Judy thought otherwise. #The case of the Missing Manchas Pt. 1 - Manchas mysteriously goes missing and Judy and Nick have to find him. #The case of the Missing Manchas Pt. 2 - Judy and Nick get more and more information on Manchas's sudden disappearance and also find out about mammals he had trouble with before. Season 2 #Zootopia Falls - Dipper and Mabel accidently send themselves into the world of Zootopia. #Paradise - Judy and Nick take a vacation at a local resort to get away from the ZPD, though when they come across a group of con-artists their vacation is run short. #Tracks Ahead - Judy and Nick must help Seth Fix some train tracks. #Framed Wolf - When Judy and Nick discover the new wolf in jail was framed, they start an investigation. #The Big Problem - Judy accidently drinks a potion causing in her to grow in large size, and Nick has to find a way to turn her back to normal before she is stuck like that. #Zooween - It's Halloween in Zootopia which means crime can be at a high, Judy and Nick come across thieves stealing children's candy and costumes. #Sleepless in Zootopia - Nick and Judy continue trying to find the teenage thieves. #No Prob Hop - Nick attempts to babysit Judy's younger brothers and sisters, things don't go as planned. #Uh Huh I Hopp It - Judy's parents open up their own restaurant called 'I Hopp'. #Interrogation - Judy and Nick perform their first interrogation with a criminal wolf named Skye. #Retrieve the Evidence - Judy and Nick must sneak into a secret compound to obtain information on a new case, but the compound is heavily guarded by giant buffaloes. #Thanksgiving - Judy wants Nick to spend thanksgiving with her and her family. #The Depressed Coworker - Judy and Nick attempt to help officer Fragmire with his depression. #Bunny Actress - Judy is granted the opportunity to become an actress after her performance in a play. #The Holiday Problem - When Nick is getting Judy's present a robbery happens and the thief steals her present, Nick chases after the thief and won't stop until he gets the gift back. #Pawpiscles Rises - Nick discovers that Jerry and Finnick teamed up to make pawpiscles, but with a more tropical fruit flavor. Nick decides to try and make his own tropical fruit flavor pawpiscles. #Challenging The Neighbors - When Judy grows tired of the neighbor's constant loudness, she and Nick come together and begin to challenge the neighbors on who's the loudest. #Zootopia Rails - Judy and Nick team up with Seth Townley when an incident occurs at Zootopia Rail. #Snow Problem - A friendly competition turns into the ultimate showdown when Judy and Nick compete against each other in a sledding race. #Rerun - Nick finds a remote that can control time, and he uses it to his advantage...until the remote freezes time itself, Nick tries to figure out how to change back time. #Opposite Day 2: The Switching - Judy and Nick end up switching bodies and must figure out how to change back before they are permanently stuck in one another's bodies. #The Storm - A massive storm hits Zootopia hard and Judy and Nick must find a family caught in it. #It's A Zoo In Their - Judy and Nick attend a wild party to find a group of troublesome teenagers. #The Wildest Yard - Nick tries to regain his sports reputation by competing in a peewee soccer game he lost long ago. #Atomic Train Part 1 - Seth, Judy, and Nick must stop an out of control train that is hauling a nuclear weapon #Atomic Train Part 2 - after the plan to stop the train is unsuccessful, the nuclear weapon detonates, leveling all of Zootopia, and the 3 protagonists must start a rebuilding effort Season 3 #The Ice Cream Thief - When every ounce of ice cream is stollen, Judy and Nick must catch the thief. #Vivid Insight - Judy gets an ability to read people's minds, and she soon finds a manifesto on a new resident of Zootopia. #Zootopia: The Musical - There is a new musical play coming to Zootopia and Judy tries to get Nick to audition for it so that she can finally hear him sing. #Livin on the Wildeside - After getting stranded on an island, Nick and Judy struggle to connect with their animal roots, making it difficult to survive. #The Good, The Bad, and the Finnick - Finnick challenges two opposing con artists. #Helper for a Day - Flash helps Jerry and Finnick with the pawpiscles business. #Orange Juice Disaster 2 - All the orange juice in Zootopia is tainted and making mammals sick. #Cooper's Assistant - Mayor Cooper decides to get an assistant, though Judy and Nick are hesitant about it. #My Dear Rabbit Judy - After reading a novel inspired by Sherlock Holmes, Judy & Nick solve the problem Holmes-style. # # # #Bunny Funny Fox - When an unknown baby fox appears at the Hopps residence they feel Nick should take him in, but Nick is afraid of the responsibility of being a parent. The fox takes a liking to Judy. # # # #Belly of the Beast - A science experiment goes awry and Judy ends up being shrunk to the size of a grain of rice. After a series of mishaps, she finds herself on a donut, no bigger than a sprinkle, being devoured by none other than the tubbiest cheetah himself, Clawhauser! Nick must shrink himself down and venture inside Clawhauser himself to rescue Judy - before she ends up trapped inside him for good. # # #Love at First Bite - Judy's cousin Monty, an artist, visits her from Bunnyburrow. Clawhauser develops a slight crush on Monty, who shares the same feelings in return, but both are too shy to admit it to the other. Judy and Nick attempt to set them up on a date, but quickly try to force them into becoming a couple, cousing Clawhauser and Monty to become upset. Judy and Nick apologize, and the episode ends with Monty asking Clawhauser out to dinner that night, implying that their relationship will continue over the course of the series. # # #The Blackout - All of Zootopia is put in a black out, leaving Judy and Nick stuck at the station together. #The New Bunny on the Block - When a new bunny moves into Judy's apartment building she takes a liking to him, but Nick discovers that the rabbit is not what he seems to be. #The Big Revenge Part 1 - Judy and Nick thought Bellwether was crazy, well her family is even crazier. #The Big Revenge Part 2 - Judy and Nick become a target for revenge as Bellwether's family not only attempts to break her out of prison but destroy the ZPD and Judy and Nick. Season 4 #The Important Job - Bogo assigns Judy and Nick to what he calls 'The Important Job'. #Call me Cute - Judy must let other mammals call her cute when they want to, much to her dismay. # # # # #Oops, Wrong Rabbit - Nick loses Judy in a rough protest and accidentally steals an abnormally large baby rabbit about Judy's size, and Nick must figure out how to return the baby to its owner. # # #Wonder Animals Go - A new amusement park named Wonderland opens in Zootopia? # # #Fooling Around - Nick shows Judy his own definition of fun when they are left bored in the ZPD (rated G). # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 #Nick's Big Hit - Nick takes up baseball as a sport, and is offered a job to play with the best team. # # # # #Eek A Spider - Nick, like the good friend he is, helps Judy face her uncontrollable fear of spiders. # # # # #Judy Gets Spooked - #Bunny of the Month - Judy earns the awards for 'Employee of the Month', which makes Nick jealous. #Zooween 2 - Things in the ZPD get spooky when Bogo claims that many spirits reside at the ZPD residence because of an incident that happened many years ago. # # # # # # # # # #Another Zootopia? - A crazed scientist tries to destroy Zootopia to create his own version of it. #The Last Revenge Part 1 - The ZPD building gets destroyed along with the city council and kidnapping of the Mayor leads Judy and Nick to discover that Bellwether and her family are back and ready again. #The Last Revenge Part 2 - Judy and Nick collect many different ZPD members on a mission to infiltrate Bellwether family's hide out to rescue the Mayor, but things don't go as planned. #The Last Revenge Part 3 - Judy, Nick, and the ZPD battle it out against the Bellwether family in this epic season finale of Zootopia. Season 6 (final) #Opposite Day 3: The Last Opposite - Nick and Judy have dealt with this twice but when all of the ZPD's bodies switch it proves to be a lot more difficult than they ever thought. # # # # # #Zooween 3: The Prequel - This episode talks about what happened at the ZPD many years ago and why the spirits reside there. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Last Time - Join Judy and Nick in this emotional and exciting series finale of Zootopia. Crossovers # Zootopia Over Yonder (crossover with Wander Over Yonder) - TBA # ZooTales - (crossover with 2017's DuckTales) - TBA # Zootopia Falls (crossover with Gravity Falls) - TBA (Note: the Gravity Falls characters are animals.) Category:Disney shows Category:Zootopia Category:2017 Category:Article stubs Category:Articles that need a picture Category:Articles Under Construction